


Шестой палец

by Poco_a_poco



Category: Fringe
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poco_a_poco/pseuds/Poco_a_poco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рыбак рыбака видит издалека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шестой палец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Леонарда Нимоя.  
> Текст содержит иллюстрацию, художник MelamoryBlack.

Гарвард.

Лаборатория молодого профессора Бишопа.

Конец рабочего дня. Начало ежевечернего личного ада.

Пока рядом с Уолтером Бишопом крутятся люди, пока ему задают толковые или бестолковые вопросы, для его фантазии, раздирающей разум изнутри, приоткрывается шлюз, и Уолтер переваливает со своей больной головы на здоровые головы коллег, студентов, аспирантов, лаборантов, даже случайных посетителей часть своего безумия и чувствует небольшое облегчение. Но вечером, пожав руки расходящимся по домам сотрудникам и вежливо отклонив одно-два предложения пропустить по стаканчику в баре, он остаётся наедине со своим чудовищно требовательным и неупорядоченно работающим монстромозгом. 

Ему нужно заняться чем-то простым, как дыхание, и сложным, как жизнь. Вот почему в его лаборатории уже некоторое время обитает корова Джемма. Уолтер мог бы поклясться, что она ему улыбается, пока он тщательно моет руки, стягивает халат и повязывает передник. Сегодня четверг, и потому передник в клеточку. Джемма, разумеется, не догадывается, что Уолтер не может удержаться от случайного эксперимента: он выводит зависимость между расцветкой передника и вкусом молока. 

Пока он доит, ему удаётся ни о чём больше не думать. Ритмичные движения, тепло вымени, запах парного молока сворачивают его мультимерный мир до трёхмерного, и в это время можно называть вещи чужими именами и не задумываться об их сути. Несколько минут, урываемые дважды в сутки, позволяют мозгу отдыхать полнее, чем восемь часов сна, потому что во сне он продолжает генерировать новые и новые идеи. Каждую ночь Уолтер видит абсолютную формулу истины, которую вычерчивает на светящейся стене выросшим на указательном пальце чёрно-лаковым когтем. 

Растягивая последние мгновения покоя, Уолтер очень медленно выпивает стакан молока. Сейчас эти секунды испарятся, и он вернётся к своей работе, к новому проекту по синхронизации мозговых волн. Опыты над мышами дали поразительные результаты, и логично было бы попробовать объединить сознания двум людям. Теоретически можно провести процедуру с очень свежим трупом или с человеком в коме, хотя идеально было бы получить добровольца.

Уолтер уже начинает набрасывать план тройного эксперимента, когда его прерывает стук в дверь. 

— Прошу прощение за вторжение, доктор Бишоп, но… 

— Быстрее, милая, — Уолтер знает вошедшую. Талантливая молодая учёная Нина Шарп. Он бы не отказался от такой ассистентки на постоянной основе, но она пока присматривается к проектам Уолтера, не присоединяясь к ним. — Я очень занят.

Она принимается что-то спешно объяснять, но Уолтер, застыв на месте, улавливает из сбивчивого потока лишь отдельные слова, отсеивая остальное, как белый шум. «Фильтр восприятия, — мелькает у него в голове. — Этим надо будет заняться специально. Потом». Нина вдруг приближается и хватает его за руку.

— Так вы посмотрите?

Уолтер рассеянно кивает и окончательно забывает о девушке, едва она скрывается за дверью. Через полминуты Нина вновь материализуется в его лаборатории, толкая перед собой каталку, на которой неподвижно лежит долговязый худой субъект. Кажется, он не дышит. Уолтер быстро склоняется над ним, выхватывает из кармана фонарик, по очереди приподнимает веки и светит, проверяя реакцию зрачков. Жив, но чем-то накачан. Уолтер удивляется тому, насколько вовремя Нина снабдила его подходящим материалом. Будто мысли прочла. Первую фазу эксперимента можно провести немедленно. 

Нина пристально смотрит на доктора Бишопа, на её лице читается готовность мгновенно исполнить любое указание. Толковая и исполнительная, отлично. Уолтер приклеивает к коже подопытного датчики, посылающие сигналы в синхронизатор, нахлобучивает себе на голову подобие шлема, устраивается в кресле и даёт Нине знак включать. Она не понимает его жест, и он с раздражением тычет в сторону пульта. Ручка поворачивается, и…

***

Массивная дубовая дверь без дверного молотка или звонка. Уолтер поднимает правую руку, колеблется, постучать или толкнуть тяжёлую створку. Наконец просто прикладывает ладонь к полированной поверхности. Дерево под его кожей вспыхивает светящимся пятном, постепенно формирующим очертания руки. Уолтеру почему-то кажется очень важным попасть точно в контур, он сдвигает пальцы и обнаруживает, что одного ему не хватает — изображение шестипалое. В течение минуты он, как загипнотизированный, перекладывает пальцы так и эдак, будто ждёт, что у него обнаружится недостающий или что картинка изменится. Но светящихся пальцев по-прежнему шесть, яркий свет режет глаза до боли, и, чтобы дать себе передышку, Уолтер поднимает левую руку и прикладывает указательный палец к ослепительной полоске. Он мог бы поклясться, что дверь, открываясь и пропуская его внутрь, хихикает и фыркает.

Уолтер внутри чужого сознания. Он торопливо оглядывается через плечо — двери больше нет, пространство за его спиной убегает к далёкому горизонту, над которым светится пурпуром неровная полоса. Он чувствует колыхание воздуха, оборачивается и с трудом сдерживает вопль ужаса при виде фигуры в чёрном балахоне, опирающейся на странного вида посох с прикреплённой к верху кривой полоской металла. Не успев ни о чём подумать, он резким движением сдёргивает капюшон. Фигура закручивается столбом дыма и опадает.

Уолтер идёт.

Внезапно осознаёт, что уже довольно долгое время бредёт по лабиринту. Ровно выстриженные стены живой изгороди поднимаются высоко и смыкаются над его головой, он ничего не видит, кроме зелёной гущи. 

— Ты идёшь не в ту сторону.

— Кто это сказал? — Уолтер озирается. Почти под ногами он обнаруживает крупного чёрного ворона. — Какая сторона та? — Птица с любопытством разглядывает его.

— Зависит от того, куда ты хочешь попасть.

— Выбраться. Хотя… Я бы посмотрел, что в центре лабиринта.

Ворон довольно смеётся и исчезает. Но смех какое-то время ещё звучит в ушах Уолтера.

— Я иду к центру! — выкрикивает он на всякий случай. 

Зелёные стены съёживаются, уходят в песок, теперь он стоит на небольшом возвышении, перед ним расстилается равнина, в центре которой высится огромная башня, уходящая в небо, верхняя часть теряется в серо-лиловых облаках.

— Как тебе она?

Рядом с ним стоит улыбающийся молодой человек, темноволосый, высокий, очень стройный, с проницательным взглядом. Что-то неуловимое есть в нём от ворона.

— Ты псих, — Уолтер словно слышит свои слова со стороны. — Ты сам понимаешь, как это выглядит? Хочешь поиметь Бога?

— Чья бы корова мычала.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и начинают смеяться. Смеются и не могут остановиться. Уолтер хочет спросить, как зовут его нового знакомого, но не может прекратить хохотать. 

Вдруг что-то большое падает на них сверху, начинает ломать и рвать незнакомца. Уолтер с криком кидается на врага и наносит удары, бьётся отчаянно, кусает и пинает, пока его не отбрасывает мощный толчок. Он падает на спину и поспешно вскакивает, даже не думая бежать. Хищник — гигантский чёрный леопард — поднимает окровавленную морду и отходит от растерзанной жертвы, затем садится на песок и облизывается, не сводя с Уолтера золотистых глаз. Уолтер замирает — и выдыхает.

— Это опять ты. Мерзавец, я тебя прикончу за такие шутки.

— Конечно, это я. Здесь всё — я. Это ведь мой разум. Вот только что в нём делаешь ты?

— О, это очень интересно. Уверен, тебе понравится. Мой новый проект по синхронизации мозговых волн.

Уолтер говорит — леопард слушает, понимает с полуслова, вставляет замечания. У профессора Бишопа впервые такой собеседник: равный, если не превосходящий, по интеллекту, чуть менее безумный, с чуть более упорядоченным мышлением. 

— Я хотел бы взглянуть на устройство синхронизации, — наконец говорит леопард. — Выводи нас отсюда.

— Ох, об этом я не подумал. Я не знаю, как.

Леопард на пару минут погружается в раздумье. Уолтер борется с желанием почесать его за ухом и подёргать за встопорщенные усы.

— Тебе придётся подняться на башню. Выход там, — говорит леопард и растворяется в воздухе.

Уолтер внезапно оказывается один у подножья высоченной башни, вокруг которой спиралью закручивается узкая лестница без перил. 

— Я тебя точно убью! — кричит он, задрав голову к небу. Никакого ответа. Он карабкается по крутой лестнице, цепляясь руками за верхние ступени, обдирая плечо о грубый камень стены и непрерывно ругаясь. Путь наверх занимает, наверное, тысячу лет. С исцарапанными руками и абсолютно пустой головой он выбирается на круглую площадку, возвышающуюся над облаками. В этот момент он чувствует лёгкость и счастье — впервые в жизни.

В центре круга установлен колокол. Уолтер его обходит несколько раз, замечает бегущую по кромке буквенную вязь, но у него не осталось сил на лингвистические загадки, поэтому он берётся за верёвку, привязанную к языку колокола, и что есть мочи дёргает.

***

— Доктор Бишоп, вы в порядке?

Уолтер открывает глаза и видит встревоженное лицо Нины Шарп. Шлем уже не давит на голову. Во рту привкус крови.

— Он… Как он? — Уолтер хочет спросить о человеке, в разуме которого только что побывал, но вспоминает, что так и не выяснил, как его зовут. 

Нина кивает и отходит в сторону. Тощий негодяй сидит на кушетке и ехидно улыбается. Уолтер разрывается между желанием врезать хорошенько гаду и обнять его. Он с кряхтением поднимается с кресла подходит вплотную к незнакомцу и, глядя прямо в глаза, протягивает руку.

«Доктор Уолтер Бишоп».

«Очень приятно познакомиться. Уильям Белл».

Взгляд Уолтера задерживается на плотно сомкнутых губах Белла. 

«Телепатия? Это чудесно!»

«Могу предположить, что обмен мыслями продлится недолго, доктор Бишоп. Скорее всего, это краткосрочный побочный эффект проведённой вами процедуры. Впечатляющая работа».

Уолтер смущённо откашливается, отводит глаза и тут же замечает Нину. Девушка вытирает слёзы.

— Милая, всё уже позади, не плачьте. Мы вас напугали?

— Нет, доктор Бишоп, спасибо, — скользнув взглядом по Беллу, она тихо удаляется в зону кухни, чтобы заварить чай, отметив про себя, что едва познакомившиеся молодые гарвардские учёные приступают к обработке данных эксперимента так слаженно, будто провели бок о бок несколько лет. 

Она до конца не понимает, что только что произошло в этой лаборатории, но Уильям Белл жив, улыбается — и это для неё главное.

[ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-11/09/h5nqrkz254vg.jpg)


End file.
